particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Security Service
The Security Service (Dorvische: Sicherheitsdienst) was the paramilitary unit of the Dorvische Volkspartei (Dorvish People's Party) its tasked with ideological enforcement of the policies of the party, protection of party members and acting as a politically loyal secret police force for the party to ensure the parties success in Dorvik. It was comprised of several departments that help enforce policy and keep security. The paramilitaries initial purpose was the protection of party members. History Arend Haas was an idealistic young supporter of the Dorvish Peoples Party before it came to power and had several times pitched the idea of a paramilitary despite it being against the law in Dorvik. Haas was constantly met with support but never approval until the party had come to power in June 3236 when he was tasked with gathering a group of party members who would idealistically defend the party with their lives and had prior military experience. It didn't take Haas long to assemble a group of men who would become known as Leader Watch Battalion (Dorvische: Erste Wachbataillon)) which had dedicated itself to the personal security of Erste Bohm. After the beginning of the Red Civil War in June 3236 months later in may 3237 the party itself would be attacked and Haas was asked to enlarge the organization to do exactly what he had done so perfectly the past year. Arend received approval for the Security Serivce in 3237 in late May, here he adapted many of the old practices of the Protection Squad. Paramilitary Organization *''Main Article:'' Organization and Uniforms of the Security Service *''Main Article:'' Security Service Leadership and Notables Like it's spirited predecessor the Protection Squad the Security Service makes extensive use of military-style uniforms and almost identical paramilitary style ranks. Paramilitary Departments *'Persönlicher Stab des Sicherheitsdienstes Reichsführer', Personal Staff of the Security Service Reich Leader *'SD-Hauptamt', SD Main Office - Responsible for all personnel, budget, administrative and operational management. *'SD-Hauptamt der Gerichte und Recht', SD Main Office of Courts and Law - Responsible for disciplinary issues within the organization and responsible for assisting the party on legal issues and policy. *'SD-Hauptamt Wirtschafts-und Verwaltungswissenschaften', SD Main Economic and Administrative Office - Responsible for economic policy and investment of the SD. *'SD-Hauptamt der politischen Schutz', SD Main Office of Political Protection - Responsible for all protection of political members and rallies, congresses and the like. *'SD-Hauptamt der Polizeioperationen', SD Main Office of Police Operations *'SD-Geheimdienst-Hauptamt', SD Intelligence Service Main Office - The Dorvik Special Intelligence Service and the Dorvik Military Intelligence provide the Armed Forces and the nation itself with intelligence however the DPP took it upon themselves to establish a web of intelligence gathering informants and officers for their own needs. *'Waffen-SD', Armed Security Service - The Waffen-SD was created in the wake of the Red Civil War alongside the Security Service itself, much like its spirited predecessor the Waffen-SK the Waffen-SD is solely responsible for fighting for the SD in the Red Civil War. Resources from the Armed Forces of Dorvik have been taken and used to form four combat divisions. (1. SD-Infanterie Division, 2. SD-Panzerdivison, 3. SD-Panzerdivision and the 4. SD-Sicherungsdivision). Category:Dorvish Peoples Party Category:Security Service